Daffy Duck
NOTE: If you are wanting to know why you cannot edit this page is because it has been protected from Vandalism, you will be able to edit it once it's date expires. Daffy Duck is a cartoon character produced by Warner Bros. He is considered the deutaragonist in the Looney Tunes franchise. But however, he can have different roles especially alignments in many of episodes. He usually has been depicted as a rival and occasional best friend of Bugs Bunny. Daffy was one of the first of the new "screwball" characters that emerged in the late 1930s to replace traditional "everyman" characters who were more popular earlier in the decade, such as Mickey Mouse and Popeye. Daffy starred in 133 shorts in the Golden Age, making him the third-most frequent character in the Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies cartoons, behind Bugs Bunny's 166 appearances and Porky Pig's 159 appearances. Daffy was ranked #14 on TV Guide's list of top 50 best cartoon characters of all time and was featured on one of the issue's four covers as Duck Dodgers with Porky Pig and the Powerpuff Girls (all of which are Time Warner-owned characters). Background Daffy first appeared on April 17, 1937 in Porky's Duck Hunt, directed by Tex Avery and animated by Bob Clampett. The cartoon is a standard hunter/prey pairing for which Leon Schlesinger's studio was famous, but Daffy (barely more than an unnamed bit player in this short) was something new to moviegoers: an assertive, completely unrestrained, combative protagonist. Bob later recalled: "At that time, audiences weren't accustomed to seeing a cartoon character do these things. And so, when it hit the theaters it was an explosion. People would leave the theaters talking about this daffy duck." This early Daffy is less anthropomorphic and resembles a "normal" duck, being short and pudgy, with stubby legs and a beak. The only aspects of the character that have remained consistent through the years are his voice (provided by Mel Blanc) and his black feathers with a white neck ring. Mel's voice for Daffy holds the world record for the longest voice-acting of one animated character by his/her original actor: 52 years. The origin of Daffy's voice is a matter of some debate. One often-repeated "official" story is that it was modeled after producer Schlesinger's tendency to lisp. However, in Mel Blanc's autobiography, That's Not All, Folks!, he contradicts that conventional belief, writing, "It seemed to me that such an extended mandible would hinder his speech, particularly on words containing an s sound. Thus 'despicable' became 'dethpicable.'" Daffy's slobbery, exaggerated lisp was developed over time, and it is barely noticeable in the early cartoons. In Daffy Duck & Egghead, Daffy does not lisp at all except in the separately drawn set-piece of Daffy singing The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down in which just a slight lisp can be heard. In The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1950), Daffy has a middle name, Dumas, as the screenwriter of a swashbuckling script, a nod to Alexandre Dumas. Also, in the Baby Looney Tunes episode The Tattletale, Granny addresses Daffy as "Daffy Horacio Tiberius Duck." In The Looney Tunes Show (2011), the joke middle names "Armando" and "Sheldon" are used. In Looney Tunes: Back In Action, Daffy is sick of Bugs and goes on an adventure with DJ to battle The ACME Company and save DJ's father, but his real purpose of coming is to get the Blue Monkey diamond. Trivia *Daffy plays a piano duet with Donald Duck in the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. *Daffy made a cameo in a 1998 episode of The Drew Carey Show in a method of live-action/animated film. Gallery Duffy duck 006 51937.jpg S-l300.gif Image3s.jpg Daffy Duck Official.png Daffy-duck.png Daffy-duck-vector-800x566.jpg 40616106365 2817134a0c o.png FS DaffyDuck 6x4.png Daff.jpg Daffy-duck-duck-amuck-promo.jpg A-129337-1144849898.jpeg.jpg Novdaffy18114.jpg Image2222s.png Duck.png Ima3ges.jpg Dd1b7aff94fc85c4755609def7305493.jpg Downloadr2r233.png Daffy.gif Daffy Duck 2011.svg.png Daffy-duck-donald-duck-bugs-bunny-tasmanian-devil-donald-duck.jpg 84384034-daffy-duck-black-animated-cartoon-character.jpg 4563324746334208.jpg Tina.jpg Sylvester-tweety-tasmanian-devil-daffy-duck-bugs-bunny-tweety.jpg Tenorrr.gif Maxresdefaultfff.jpg DuckDOdgers.jpg Looney-tunes-daffy-duck-lifesize-cardboard-cutout-97cms-product-image.jpg Daffy-duck-looney-tunes-temporary-tattoo-1.jpg Daffyduck.jpg Daffy-duck-bugs-bunny-donald-duck-porky-pig-tweety-duck.jpg Bugsdaffy.jpg Daffy012.gif Bugs+bunnys+looney+christmas+tales.jpg 294full.jpg BlueTun.jpg d30a610d-9db8-41f7-bd03-0d9072a1a1b7_1.9a252d2ef16ff913bcb4926254106fb4.jpeg DaffyGreen.jpg Run3.jpg 2489_DaffyDuck_LooneyTunes_28__97902.1499789939.jpg DaffyDuck2000s.jpg DaffyPhone.jpg Daffy10.jpg BD.jpg Bygs bunny daffy duck sylvester cat by zacktv321 dcch6hx-pre.png Dls7c7-e244f12e-f172-405d-b16a-7c285c95ba0f.jpg daffy-duck-porky-pig-donald-duck-daisy-duck-melissa-duck-png-favpng-vKqFVyJsLyyXRDsddgJ5PE7HR.jpg unnamed-9.png Videos The Great Piggy Bank Robbery US Dubbed Version 12_-_The_Super_Snooper 10 - The Stupor Salesman Superior Duck (1996) Looney Tunes - Riff Raffy Daffy LOONEY TUNES (Looney Toons) DAFFY DUCK - To Duck or Not To Duck (1943) (Remastered) (HD 1080p) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animals Category:American characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Deutaragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:1930s characters Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Singing characters Category:Duck Dodgers characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Iconic characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Who Framed Rodger Rabbit characters Category:Characters who disguise themselves Category:Hotheads Category:Birds Category:Spin-off characters Category:Stubborn characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Comic characters Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Indo-European characters Category:Dancers Category:On & Off characters Category:Greedy characters Category:North American characters Category:Television characters Category:Movie characters Category:Primary characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Detectives Category:PNG characters Category:Infobox pages Category:Full sized articles Category:Spies Category:Protected pages Category:Loyal characters Category:Disobedient characters Category:Impersonaters